Entelos Islands
Created by windwarrior234 Country Name: Entelos Islands Country Monarch: King Spiral-Flare Country Location: Island chain off the eastern coast of the continent Country History: Long ago, the Entelexeia used to roam the lands freely without fear or worry. The noble guardians watched over the human races and controlled the balance of mana in the world, dying after their ten-thousand years of living pass. Instead of corpses, they leave behind the apatheia, stone-like jewels that shine with the light of mana. However, humanity grew greedy for the power of mana that the apatheia held, and thus they sought out the Entelexeia to be hunted and slain. A terrible war, known as the War of Mana, broke out between the Entelexeia and the human races, which lasted for a total of twenty years. The Entelexeia, now scorned by those they had once protected, retreated from the mainland and became a secluded nation all their own, using an island chain off the coast of the continent. The Entelos Islands refuse passage from the outside world and do not engage in trade. They are completely self-dependant and stay out of international affairs. Each island is home to hundreds of Entelexeia, the race being able to thrive since no malevolent humans have come to the island in several thousand years. They have only allowed humans onto their islands once in the past, and the circumstances were apocalyptic…. Dominant Race: Entelexeia are the only residents here. Dominant Classes: None; the Entelexeia each have a unique class. Dominant Weapon Use: Magical Arts Holy Weapon & Description: Anima Tome, Panmagus Altra. This tome holds all of the spells that the Entelexeia have created. It is of incredible power and contains spells of every element and type. Many have sought it; none have succeeded. Dress Code: Entelexeia are normally furred, scaled, armored or feathered, so they don’t need clothes Geography: There are five major islands within the chain, along with several dozen smaller islands. Each island has a dense forested area, yet the similarities end there. The main island, Shintai, is home to a massive mountain, where many airborne Entelexeia make their home. At the summit of this mountain is the palace of the Entelexeia King. The second island, Regeay, is where a vast desert is located. The desert was formed by the reptilian Entelexeia who live there in order to better suit their habitat. The third, called Favros, is the home to the vast and dangerous tropical jungles. The Entelexeia most resembling beasts make their livings here. The fourth, and smallest, island is called Lagos and is volcanically active. The intense heat suits the rock-like and armored Entelexeia that live there. The final island is called Quatis, the crescent shape of the island making it home to a rather large basin. Aquatic Entelexeia make a life here within the gentle waters. Country Animal: The eagle; a symbol of freedom and nobility Country Flora: The rose, a symbol of love and its dangers Country Motto: “The scorned heart is not easily healed” Main exports: '''None; they do not interact with other countries. '''Powerful forces within the country: The only driving forces within their country are their King and the word of the Goddess. Royal Family: The current royal family consists of King Spiral-Flare, his mate Queen Aska and their only son Prince Phareoh Public Views on Brandeds: Like most of the human races, the Entelexeia are distrustful of the Branded. They do, however, have a grudging respect for their special abilities. Beorcs: The Entelexeia hold the beorc in distain, viewing them as nothing more than dirt on the earth. They may hold an exception if one person proves themselves, but that is the only way to have an Entelexeia trust a human. Laguz: They are viewed the same as the beorc, Branded and other human-like races. However, the Entelexeia do sympathize with them for their abilities to transform into various animalistic creatures. Foreign Races: The only race they trust is their own; elves and other such races are viewed just like beorc. War: They view it as a necessary evil in order to protect their best interests. Miscellaneous Comments: Traveling to this country is easy; it’s getting out that’s the hard part. The Entelexeia will not allow humans to leave unless they prove themselves to them. To do so, they must undergo a task delivered unto them by one of the residents; these tasks are often dangerous and involve the slaying of a specific target. Once the task is completed, the Entelexeia will allow the human to stay or go as they please.